come with me 3
by inspireinsperation890
Summary: N and Hilda beat Leanora. They continue on into the forest where there is an unexpected visit from the one and only Virizion! When virizion takes a sacred sword strike at Hilda, what will Shinx do? He's the only one with her on strick orders that N stay behind. N will soon find out about early morning secrets leaked through a secret agency called the shadow traid.


When I woke up, Hilda wasn't next me. Oh, no. I started to worry. I walked around, I didn't bother calling her name, because she wasn't one to answer when her name is called. I walked a little further, until I saw a silouette in the morning fog. I climbed a hill behind it. I didn't want to mistake Hilda for someone else. I got a closer look. It was definetly Hilda. She was playing with Oshawott and Shinx. But she was also playing with 3 other pokemon I didn't know she had. Wait. She was talking. "Shinx, Trapinch, Eevee, skitty. There's something I need to tell you guys…It's Hilbert. The only family I have left. He's been kidnapped. By N's dad. Now, he says he barely knows his dad. But…I-I just don't know if I can trust him anymore…that doesn't stop him from being hot, I mean especially in his undershirt. I just don't know…" I was already blushing by now. "ugh, Shinx, this is all just too confusing! If-if only I could understand you, we could understand each other! We all could. But we can't. and that's the problem. If N's a good person, then why does he have a bad father? Wouldn't his father influence off of him? But he's been living with his mother…how does he even know what his father looks like or sounds like?" I could tell this really WAS confusing for Hilda. "And what about my brother? Will we get him back? Oh, Shinx, he's the only family I have left!" She was mainly talking to Shinx, now. I came up behind her and rested my hands gently on her shoulders, wich of course, startled her. "We'll get ypur brother back, I promise. And if something happens to him, you can…..kill me." Hilda was taken back by that last part. "What?! N-no! why would I kill you!?-"Because it would be your only choice! Now, do take note I said, if anything happens to him." I said. Hilda put her face on my neck. "Even if something does happen to him I don't want to kill you…-"Stop. Don't worry about something happening to him. He will be fine!" I kissed the top of her head. "Now, you have a gym leader to beat"

2 HOURS BEFORE

It was about 5 A.M, I got up, woke Oshawott, and ran off to a nearby lake. There, I told my Pokemon everything about what happened. "…And the weirdest part is, he let me scream at him." Trapinch looked at me as if he was trying to figure that out. He walked in circles for a bit, processing the thought. Trapinch always thought for the longest time about the littlest things. It took Eevee, Shinx, Skitty, and Oshawott together to snap Trapinch out of it. I talk to them for the longest time trying to keep my mind off of something…but what? Then, it snapped into my head. Hilbert. I explained to them about N's dad, about how my trust for N has gone down because of it. then I told them about Hilbert. Oshawott started crying, Trapinch started panicing, Skitty and Eevee turned around and curled up into little balls. Shinx put his front paws on my leg, tears swelled up in his eyes. He climbed up on me, he put his front paws on my shoulders, his back ones on my legs. I hugged him. "Oh, Shinx! He's the only family I have left!" I felt a firm hand on my other shoulder. It was foggy, and Shinx didn't know who it was. He charged up his attack. N's hand stroked Shinx's head. Shinx calmed down, he put his head in between his paws, and started to cry. I put each of my pokemon back in their pokeballs, eccept for Shinx. He still needed to calm down. I started off slowly with N towards Nacrene city. I didn't know why, but I felt like something was watching me. I picked up my pace. N did too. I guess he was a little taken by my despiration to get out. When we arrived in Nacrene City, Shinx was fast asleep. He woke up starled when he heard the croud in Nacrene City. He looked around confused. "Shin-Shinx!" he cried towards N's direction. "yes, we were just in a forest, Shinx. We're in the town right next to it." I whirled around. "Pardon me? Did you say something?" I asked. "Yes.' N said calmly. "Shinx was confused and asked 'weren't we just in a forest?' so I answered him." I was taken by that. "Wh-what?! You can talk to pokemon?!" I asked in shock. "Why didn't you tell me?" N looked at me and shrugged. "I didn't think it was that important." He shrugged again. "Not important? This is huge! I mean, you can TALK to pokemon!-"Hey. Hey. Slow down. Don't get hyped up over this. Its not the end of the world. Chillax." He really liked that word. Chillax. I liked it too. Shinx was getting really hyper at the sight of the croud. I headed towards the museum. Shinx calmed down and got bored when we got inside. A man explaining he was Leanora's husband gave us a tour of the museum. We walked into the library A.K.A Leanora's gym. I stepped up on a step ladder. I noticed a little message on the back cover of a book I pulled out. I read it out loud. Shinx jumped up and down. "Shin-Shinx!" he scampered over to another shelf. "What'd he say?" I asked N. "I don't know. He was talking really fast. I think he has A.D.D." Is that even possible? I shrugged off the thought and followed Shinx. "Shin-Shinx!" He cried. "Could you understand him that time?" I asked. "Yep. He said 'Here! Here!'" this continued on two more times. I read the inscriptions and Shinx would find the answers. But when we got to the last one, Shinx buried his head into the empy space on the bookshelf, then stuck his paw in. a click noise was heard from the inside. "Shinx! Shinx!" came a joyful cry from inside the bookshelf. Those cries of joy quickly turned into panic as the bookshelf moved taking Shinx with it. Shinx flailed his back legs wildly. I ran up to him and pulled him out. I held him tightly. He was breathing heavy sighs of shock and relief. His eyes were wide, implying that he was still recovering from what just happened. The older gentleman at the front, Clyde, started laughing histarically. "It's ok, Shinx….it's all going to be fine….you'll be all right…" I told him soothingly. N kissed the top of Shinx's head. He was beginning to calm down. Clyde over there was still laughing. "Shin-Shin-Shinx!" Shinx told N. "Huh? Oh, ok." N replied as he began to turn around. "What'd he say-"Hold on a sec, will ya?" he cupped his hand over his mouth, and shouted, "SHUT UP, CLYDE!" Clyde snapped to attention. He tilted his head. "What? Shinx told me too." Clyde had a look of pure shock on his face as we waved goodbye and went down to face Leanora. "Huh? Oh! Hi there, challenger! Nice to see you! Ready for a battle you won't soon forget?" She asked. "Yes! Bring it on!" Shinx jumped down from my arms. "Ok, get ready!" she said as she sent out herdier. I looked over. Peeking through another pokeball was a patrat. Ok, I had to finish this one off quickly otherwise I wouldn't stand a chance. It was a scout pokemon. To my surprise, Shinx came running back up to me. "Cowering out already?" a voice came from behind. I whirled aroundd. It was Leanora's husband. "Wh-what?! No! I don't even know why Shinx came back up to me!" I shouted back. "He looks like a cowardly fellow." Another rude remark from her husband. This time, it was N who snapped. "YOU NEED TO SHUT YOUR UGLY LITTLE FACE AND STOP JUDGING EVERYTHING!" I was surprised about how strong and defensive N had become. The man was taken back too. "Shin-Shinx!" Shinx cried. A proud smile on his face. I looked at N. "He says he wants to show you something has been saving for a moment like this." N translated. "Whaaaaaa?!" the rude man behind us was shocked out of his mind. "Ok, Shinx! Let's see what you got!" I told him, pride in my voice. "Shinx!" he cried. "He says he'll make you proud" N smiled. Shinx returned to the battle field. I could tell even Leanora was also surprised about N's ability. Before our eyes, Shinx charged up and electric ball of energy, then hurled it at Herdier. As the ball of energy sailed through the air, I could make out a devilish smile on Shinx's face. Herdier had no time to dodge. The ball striked him in the side, hurting it bad. then, Herdier returned to it's pokeball, and dragged Patrat out. Startled, Patrat looked around. "All right now use quick attack!" I shouted. Shinx stood there for a moment, but then started charging up electricity. "Is he using thunderbolt against my direct orders?" I asked a bit angry. "No, wait. I think Shinx has a plan." N told me calmly. This kind of thing sounded right, especially for something Shinx would do. "Shin-Shinx…" Shinx said darkly. "No mercy…Shinx really means buisness." N said. After charging thunderbolt like energy, Shinx took off into what seemed like a volt tackle. Obviously startled, Patrat unsmartly took a second glance. Shinx crashed into Patrat with amazing power, but he was still holding in all that energy. After slamming into Patrat, Shinx used him as a wall and did a backflip high into the air, Then, Shinx threw his front paws up and released all the energy into the biggest, brightest thunderbolt I have ever seen him do. Shinx landed on his feet and skidded back behind me a little, but then came back up in front, fully energised and ready for more. Leanora stared at her now fainted Patrat. "Volt switch to bring out my Patrat, and then an amazing thunderbolt quick attack combo to finish him off? I like the way this Shinx thinks! Go! Herdier!" herdier came out once more to face off against my powerful Shinx. "All right, Shinx! Thunderbolt!" Shinx kneeled onto the ground and charged. Then stopped. "Shinx?" I asked worrying. Shinx walked up to Herdier. "Ok, I will take this chance! Herdier! TAKE DOWN!" Oh, no. Take down. This was rumored to be Leanora's most powerful move and she used it against her enemies. Supposedly not even fighting types stood a chance. Herdier ruched up towards Shinx. When Herdier was just on Shinx, he jumped up on to Herdier's back. Herdier kept going. Right towards the wall. Electric sparks began to form on Shinx. Right at the wall, herdier turned his body to crash Shinx into the hard brick. Almost on impact, Shinx released all the energy he was saving, crashing them both into the wall. It was really dusty, but a large figure started to come into veiw. Figuring that large body couldn't have been Shinx, I stepped back. Had Shinx lost? Out came…Shinx. Out of breath and tired, with a fainted Herdier on his back. Shinx dumped Herdier onto the middle of the battle field, then came running up to us. "Shin-Shinx" I picked Shinx up and spun him around, then looked at N. "We did it! We did it! and yes, we did do it. all thanks to you, Shinx." Shinx put his back paws on my shoulder and his front paws on N's chest. Shinx licked N's face a few times before coming back into my arms and falling asleep. I walked up to Leanora. "Well, after battling like that, you eaned it. Here you go, the Basic Badge!" She handed it to me. The one thing we went through all this for. "and let me give yo a little tip. I like the way your Shinx thinks in battle. If you can train with good combos and stradegies like that, you will be able to face off against the toughest trainers. Oh yeah, and don't worry about that hole in the wall, I'll just replace it." She handed me my prize money and we left. At the front of the gym, Clyde waited for us. "Look. I'm sorry for laughing at your Shinx. I-I watched your battle and-I didn't know he was so strong. So please, accept my apoligy." Shinx answered that by waking up, licking Clydes face a few times, then crawling back into my arms to rest again. "Apoligy accepted." N said playfully. As we passed through Pinweel Forest, I got that sense that I was being watched again. I guess Sinx got it too, because he sent a thunderbolt in a random direction. "Woah, Shinx. What was that?" N asked as he looked at Shinx like he was crazy. "No. I can't take this feeling anymore! Come on, Shinx! Wait here, N!" I demanded. I let Shinx down, and he lead the way to where he thought the feeling was coming from.

Were those two trying to ignore me? I looked around, people were staring. I shrugged at them, and they all went back to their daily jobs. After everyone had calmed down, this Hippy guy came by me and took my arm. "Smooooth move, bro. you gonna go after her or noh?" This guy was starting to creep me out. "Um…no. I don't want to make her even more angry than she already is. I'll leave her alone, she'll come back." I told him, hoping he'd go away. "Noh? Ok den bruh. See ya 'round." He walked away. "Ok…you too." I said. Even though I hoped it never happened. I waited for about 10 more minutes. It's when I saw that flash of bright light that I had to run over there.

We ran as silently as we could so we didn't startle the person watching us. We turned a corner, to see a horse like body with it's head through some bushes. It turned it's head from one side to another. Then, it talked. "There is the young man, but I do not see the girl." It said. It turned around, startled to see us, it jumped back getting into a battle stance. But then it up righted. "Hello. My name is Virizion. I have been watching you while you were in this forest.-"Yes, I understand that. Thanks for stalking me. Why were you doing it? What was so special about me? Why couldn't you stalk N? He's hot!" Virizion narrowed its eyes. "You were screaming and threatening the forest one night. I was about to put you out of your misery for the protection of the forest. When I was charging up, that young man shut you up in a very sweet way. He has good reflexes. As I was, he was tired of your rambling. Now I realize I should take you out right here, right now…" She said. A green aura formed around her. A gigantic blade came out of her head. She raised her head. "No! What about N! And Hilbert! And N's mom! What about the people I care about! What about the people that care about me! I have to rescue the only family I have left! And while I'm at it, I have to STOP TEAM PLASMA!" She lowered the blade. "Team….plasma? Who is this Team Plasma you speak of?" I did not notice N come around the corner, then step back. "Team Plasma is an organization who kidnapped my brother and my…my…"I breathed in. I had to accept the truth. "And my boyfriend's mom. They are out to capture all the Pokémon that were caught by humans. All the Pokémon who care about their trainers will be taken away if they succeed. I have to stop them." Virizion looked at me, curious to find more. "And how do you know…" She thrust the blade towards my chest. "Are you part of this organization?" Her eyes were very angry. "No. Another organization who works for team plasma called the Shadow traid approached me this morning when I was playing with my Pokémon. They told me everything. They also said they'd be after my Pokémon soon." Virizion took away the blade and thrusted it into the air again. "Good, good. Thanks for sharing this information. I will be very careful. Now, you still threatened the forest. So there will be consequences. I will only injure you. She started to bring down the blade FAST. But a bright light was even faster. A loud klang was heard as the bright light dimmed. There stood….Luxio. Standing on his front paws, back up right, it was intersecting with iron tail, but it wasn't going to last. Oshawott came out of his pokeball. Shocked to see Luxio, but he quickly snapped out of it. He waltzed right up to Virizion's face and sprayed water gun into it. Virizion flinched and jumped back, lowering the blade back into her head. I noticed now N had his arms around me. Luxio and Oshawott jumped back in front of us in defence. N looked Virizion dead in the eye. "Stop this Virizion! She means no harm to you! Neither do her pokemon!" Virizion turned her head away. "How do I know you are not lying, N." Virizion said this like they were long time buddies. "Virizion. How long have you cared for me when I came out here alone?" Virizion looked up. "Ever since I found you here your first time coming." She said. "And Virizion. How many times have I wanted to put you in danger?" Virizion was looking at N again now. Knowing where this was going. "Never, N. you were a sweet child. But N, sometimes, things change in people-"How have I ever changed? How? How have I ever stopped caring about pokemon? How have I ever stopped caring about the innocent lives of these creatures and their trainers? Tell me how?" Virizion looked guilty now. "N, I guess you're right. You still care about people and pokemon. It seems like your prized possession as of right now is the girl you are holding in your arms." N closed his eyes and looked down. Then he looked back up. "Yes. As of now, she truthfully is. I-I never want to let her go."


End file.
